


【柱扉】柱斑圈大手画手扉故事系列

by Saielfon



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saielfon/pseuds/Saielfon
Summary: 现代paro；





	1. 哥哥告诉我YY对象一定要慎重选择

“你在干什么？”柱间目瞪口呆看着他的弟弟。

“没什么。”扉间抽出股间还在嗡嗡震动的假阳具。“在模拟剧情。”

“需要做到这个地步？”柱间捂了捂额头，稍稍侧过头去。

扉间若无其事地抽了张纸巾擦了擦，扭了下手中工具的柱身让它停止工作，随手搁在整洁的书桌上，然后将浅灰色的棉质居家裤套起来。“没办法，不然没有真实感。”

柱间吞了吞口水，盯着整齐摆放着画稿和作图工具的书桌上，一根突兀的，在出租影碟中才能见到的深紫色性工具安静地趴卧在那里。

他不动神色地侧过身，遮掩了点下体。在弟弟面前硬起来，可不是什么光彩的事情。

扉间从床上站起身，拿着桌子上使用过的物件去浴室清洗。柱间看着弟弟的背影，视线落在弟弟清晰的臀部轮廓上。

如果没有看错的话，弟弟似乎没有穿内裤？为了画漫画而已，真的要做到这个地步吗？

柱间扭过头，去看弟弟书桌上一摞摞叠起来的画稿。他偷偷掀开第一张白色封面纸。就看见赤裸的自己在冲着他笑，怀里搂着同样赤裸的一脸精液表情失神的同性。

柱间瞪大了眼睛。不仅仅是因为自己赤身裸体地出现在了弟弟的作品里。更因为，“他”怀里的那个人，就是他同一届的同学。宇智波斑。

怎么回事？  
扉间画的都是些什么？

这……真的都是扉间亲手画的吗？

柱间屏住呼吸，眼疾手快地翻了几张。都是他在用不同的姿势，穿着不同的衣着服饰，在不同的地方，用同样邪恶的微笑的神情，把斑压在身底下肏干的场景。他的精液射在了斑的体内溢得满床，射在了斑的嘴里逼着他喝下去，射在了斑颤抖的脊背上，简直爆得整个纸面精浆横流。

柱间心脏剧烈地跳动着。他哗啦把稿纸按住。身后弟弟的脚步声在靠近。

“哥？你在干什么？”扉间的声音似乎一如往常。他哥对他几乎百依百顺，信赖有加。根本不会擅自进入他的房间，翻看他的东西。不然他也不会放心就把自己的作品，就这样大大方方地摊在书桌上。但是现在，他哥正背对着他，站在他的书桌前。

他当然知道书桌上的稿纸里是什么内容。

“扉间……”柱间的脸转过来，满脸复杂。

“你偷看了我的东西？”扉间似乎神色依旧自然，他走过去试图把被翻乱的稿纸整理好。

柱间看着弟弟冷静的侧脸。他已经硬得不行。

哐。他抬手将弟弟甩到床上，双臂掐着弟弟的手腕将他钉在床上动弹不得。他的腿间呈现出清晰的勃发的形状。

弟弟冷静的脸终于有一丝破碎，他朝下瞥了一眼亲生哥哥的下体，有些震惊地开口：“哥……？”

“我没想到你一直在画这种东西。”柱间的嗓音有些沙哑。他现在只需要遵循自己的本能行动。

“……我画什么，是我的自由。”扉间皱了皱眉。柱间惊人的气势压得他呼吸困难。但是画什么图是一个画手的自由。这是原则问题，不能退让。

“是吗？”柱间松开弟弟的左手腕，稍稍直起身，左手按在扉间的胸膛，一点一点滑下去，握住了同样坚挺的器官。“那行使哥哥教育自己弟弟的权利，是不是也是我的自由？”

“……！”扉间的身体猛得弹动了一下。他有些慌乱地翻过身，七手八脚地试图往床下爬。

柱间轻易地扯住了他弟弟的衣领，从后面剥开刚刚穿上的家居裤，在光裸的臀部上狠狠抽了一巴掌。白皙的臀肉上立刻浮现出一个清晰的掌印。

“谁教你画这种东西的？”柱间冷笑着。

扉间白净的脸涨红了，他抿着嘴倔强地不肯说话。

柱间揪了一把弟弟的臀肉，反手又是清脆的一巴掌。

“画这种东西，不需要经过哥哥的同意吗？我小时候怎么教你的？”柱间挺了挺身，将滚烫的性器埋在弟弟的股缝间摩擦了几下。“不准有事情瞒着哥哥，你现在胆子倒是大了啊。”

扉间浑身一僵，挣扎着就要向前爬。柱间俯下身左手掐住弟弟的后颈，把他按在床上，右手捞住弟弟的腰肢不让它塌陷下去。

扉间脸贴着床单，喘着气，从喉咙里挤出类似哀求的话：“哥……”

柱间狠狠咬了口弟弟的耳朵。

扉间还有三个月就满二十周岁了。提前一点吃掉应该也没关系。亏他忍了那么多年。没想到他弟弟早就在画这种东西。

真是亏大了。

得赶紧补回来才行。

当亲生哥哥的阴茎插进自己身体的时候，被哥哥初次性教育的弟弟的眼角，终于溢出了晶莹的泪珠。


	2. 哥哥用身体指导我实践才能掌握真正的绘画技巧

“所以你告诉我，这个姿势怎么摆。”柱间吻了吻弟弟汗湿的侧脸。

他将弟弟禁锢在自己怀里，逼着他坐在自己的性器上，双腿弯曲向后折。他的左臂箍着弟弟的脖子，迫使他去看自己创作的作品。

不过他弟弟的作品实在太多了，摊开来满床都是，柱间只好随后挑了一副。不过他们可以一个一个尝试过去——暑假才刚刚开始。

扉间已经满脸通红，他紧咬着牙，别开眼神不肯去看摊在正中间的那张漫画稿纸。上面斑淌着口水，被哥哥操得满脸红晕，以扭曲的瘫软的姿态被哥哥向后扯着双臂狠命肏干，股间淅淅沥沥流满了粘稠的汁液。

“嗯？”柱间用力往前一撞，听他的弟弟不小心泄出一声绝望的尖叫，笑了笑。“扉间，这样可不行。”

“没有实践过的话，怎么能创作出有真实感的作品呢。”他的手掌拢上弟弟的阴茎上下捋动了几下。看着弟弟低下头闭着眼，呼吸间已经带上轻颤的委屈的鼻音。

“你说，对不对？”柱间凑在弟弟滴血的耳垂边，用气音诱哄般地说道。“哥哥今天就帮你一张张检查过去。”他的下身开始加速，弟弟的后穴猛然收紧，夹得他腰间一麻。他不得不停了停，上身稍微直起来些离开点距离，然后猛烈地开始操干他弟弟湿得不能再湿的后穴。

空气中弥漫着清晰的水声。扉间两条腿开始剧烈地颤抖。他的鼻头通红，呜咽着发出低泣般的呻吟。眼角有隐隐约约的湿意漫出来。

“看看哪里不对，我们再来慢慢研究怎么修改。”柱间满意地听着弟弟诚实的反馈。“不过我觉得，以后你可以把画里的那个人，换成你自己。”

柱间看了看手上弟弟已经射出的精液，舔了一口，将弟弟的头扭过来，看着他睁着湿漉漉的绯红的眼睛，惊慌失措地扑簌簌地掉泪。柱间笑着将稀薄的体液抹在弟弟的脸上。

“这样不是更有真实感一点吗？”用力碾进弟弟体内深处，感受着已经被操得有些松软的湿滑穴肉被迫分开后又迅速合拢上来，柱间喘着气，射了他今天的第三次。

拔出自己的性器，柱间随手扯过一张纸巾擦了擦手。他弟弟瘫在床上，整个人缩成一只通红的虾。双手捂着脸哭得可怜巴巴，肩头还一耸一耸的。

柱间被逗得想笑。想了想，忍住了。“好啦好啦。”他试图把弟弟摊开来。但是他的弟弟倔强地把脸埋在床上。

“你再这样我要挑下一幅画啦。”柱间佯装生气地抱着双臂在胸前。看着他的弟弟艰难地抬起头，用怯怯的，羞愤的，想发怒又不敢的眼神轻轻地掠了过来。但又迅速把头低了下去。

柱间心中微微一动。

看来才三幅画的话，今天还是远远不够。


	3. 暑假里同学莫名其妙请我去他家看他弟弟画的画

“柱间？你弟弟呢。”斑把外套递给柱间。  
“扉间他今天出门有事。”柱间温和地笑着。  
“啧，有事你叫我来看什么画？”斑撇撇嘴。“就算是暑假，我也是很忙的。”  
“来都来了嘛。”柱间朝斑眨眨眼。“我去给你切水果。”  
“切小一点。不要葡萄。”斑从后面喊。  
“知道啦。”柱间朝着厨房走去。经过储物间的时候，听到里面有轻微的敲击声。

“嘘，小声点。”柱间对着门缝小声道。“你想被斑发现吗？”  
里面的声响立刻停了。  
“柱间，怎么还没好？”客厅里传来性急的催促。  
“马上。”柱间提高声音回道，然后在储藏室门上轻轻扣了两下。“别怕，等斑走了，哥哥就来救你。”

柱间捧着一盘切好的水果往客厅走。斑急匆匆地走过来：“别了。直接去你弟弟房间吧，一边看一边吃。”  
“行。”柱间将斑带到了弟弟的房间门口。

斑刚想进门，突然疑惑地皱了皱眉。他看着紧邻的紧闭的房门：“柱间，你家这间储物间平时不都开着的吗？”  
柱间笑了笑：“开着发现有老鼠偷跑进去。现在都关着了。”  
“喔。”斑压下心头的第六感。他总是有这种模模糊糊的直觉，从来没有偏差过。不过今天他待会儿还有事，实在不适合浪费时间在纠缠这种细节上。

“所以，图呢？”斑双手抱胸，嘴里还嚼着刚切好的香蕉。  
“这里，有很多。”柱间哗啦哗啦翻稿纸。隔壁似乎传来隐约的响动。斑疑惑地抬起眼看柱间，柱间匆匆放下稿纸：“你慢慢看，我去看看是不是老鼠。”

他快步走进隔壁储物间。他乖巧的弟弟赤裸着，正满脸羞愤地怒视着他。柱间蹲下身，摸了摸弟弟绳子勒住的地方，那里已经有些泛红，明天肯定会留下淤青。他觉得自己隐隐有些期待起来。

“别乱动，小心斑真的过来。”柱间威胁似的警告他弟弟。然后又笑了笑，摸了摸他弟弟挺立的性器，然后把嗡嗡震动着，掉出来一半的假阳具推回去一些。“别真掉出来了，斑肯定会发现的。”

柱间鼓励似地拍拍弟弟的肩膀。他的下身已经硬得发痛。不得不调整了好几次衣裤来遮掩。

来到弟弟房间内。斑还在翻看那些画。  
“没想到扉间在画这种东西。”斑感慨般地叹息道。  
“是啊，我也没想到。”柱间无奈地摇摇头。  
“他画这种，你不介意吗？”斑瞥了柱间一眼。柱间在他心里可没那么开放。  
“介意啊，介意有什么用，扉间他喜欢嘛。”柱间笑了笑。“支持自己弟弟喜欢的事情，是哥哥应该做的。”  
“啧，随你。”斑为他们的谈话加上句号。

临走的时候，斑又顺了一个橙子。“放心，你弟的事情我会保密的。”他犹豫地加上了一句。  
“谢谢。”柱间招招手，看着斑走远。

回到储藏间。  
打开门。他弟弟已经软成一滩水，倒在地上剧烈地喘着气。地板上斑斑点点的是弟弟射出来的精液。仔细看看，弟弟满脸都是透明的泪。看着自己的哥哥走近，原本已经忍住的眼泪又涌了出来。

柱间有些心疼地去帮忙解开绳子。一被触碰，弟弟像被惊动的飞鸟一般挣扎着，扭着身体不想让哥哥碰自己。

柱间只好硬按着解开，顺手把堵在弟弟嘴里的布也扯出来。

一获得自由。弟弟便挣脱了哥哥的掌控，一边抽噎着，一边背对他哥哥爬向墙角。

柱间看着弟弟满身深红色的勒痕，随着动作，埋进股间的假阳具啪嗒掉在地板上，咕噜噜滚出半圈，留下闪亮的水渍轨迹。他不禁吞了吞口水。

“好了，别哭了。”柱间蹲下身，伸手去勾缩在墙角的弟弟。“这不是你自己画的场景吗？”

弟弟浑身一抖，把哥哥的手抓起来狠狠扔到一边。

柱间忍不住大声笑起来，他的弟弟真是太可爱了。他用力把扉间捞起来，不顾弟弟的挣扎，将他扛进他自己的房间扔上床。

“你看，只是让斑看了点这些而已。”

扉间捂着脸，摸过一张画。上面并不是他想象中的那些画稿。

“不过，你画的故事，似乎接下来才是重头戏。”柱间已经脱光了衣服，站在床边轻轻抽出了弟弟手中的稿纸。

“让我们开始吧。”


End file.
